Numerous systems and devices have been developed for the protection of valuables inside of or in the proximity of a building, including fortified vaults and enhanced surveillance equipment. However, little protection is provided to persons transporting jewelry, money or important documents between secure locations, when such valuables are at their most vulnerable. The majority of robberies perpetrated upon delivery persons are low-tech and nonviolent. For example, a thief will generally wait until a jewelry distributor is in their vehicle on route to or from a jewelry store. Often, the robber will utilize some means to coerce the distributor from the road and confiscate their merchandise. Since the merchandise, while immensely valuable, is usually small and compact, a representative can easily be robbed of thousands, or possibly millions, of dollars of merchandise in a fairly unobtrusive manner. This can result in them becoming uninsurable and can affect their future livelihood.
What is needed is a security case that will prevent the unobtrusive confiscation of valuables by creating such a scene and/or obstacle that a thief could not possibly take possession of the case without drawing attention.